Vladamir and Rasputin
Physical Description Vladamir Vladamir, while terribly scary, is not as "impressive" of a specimen as many other mighty Half-Orcs. He is a ripe 16 years old, a good young warrior, just out on his own. He stands at a modest 6 feet tall, boasting 248 pounds, which is mostly extra weight. While not physically intimidating, can definitely convince people to change their way of thinking. His heavy brow, long black ponytail, and pitch black eyes can put the fear of Goetus into the souls of the most hardened adventurer. The 8,000 pound bear probably helps, too. He is always ready to roam the forest of the Inner-Sea Region, rarely changing out of his Darkleaf Lamellar armor and Armored Coat. Rasputin Rasputin, a large, now Mythic Dire Bear, stands 15 feet long, 10 feet tall, and weighing an estimated 8,000 pounds, stands as a terrifying sight for all who see him. He has bright white fur and piercing black eyes and is covered in Full Plate Armor, along with his Military Saddle and Saddlebags. Rasputin, unfortunately, met his end during Vladamir's final adventure. Personality The strong-silent type, Vladamir tends to let his actions, or the party diplomat, do the talking, but can muster up some charm when needed. He looks after himself and Rasputin above all else, but also has formed a friendly bond with some of the members of his adventuring party. He enjoys the chaos brought on by adventuring in a group and finds the thrill of battle to be one of life's greatest gifts. Character Relations Vladamir is wary of other adventurers, but has begun to take a liking to a few of his party members, mainly the group's Sorcerer. He has also had a run in with the fabled "Bastards", and formed an alliance with their Warpreist during Torag's Trial. Adventures So Far The Noble Quest of Ambiguous Nature A Meeting of Fates Vladamir retired after his friend Rasputin perished in battle, and purchased a tavern in Absolom known as "The Goat's Teat", and renamed it "The White Bear" in Rasputin's honor. BackgroundCategory:CharactersCategory:Player Characters Vladamir is from the settlement of Freedom Town within the Hold of Belkzen. Freedom town is a mainly human farming settlement within the Orcish territory or Golarion where Vladamir was raised by his human mother. When Vlad was 14, his mother was killed for debts she had against the Sharpes Gang which founded the settlement and is a prominent power in the region. Vladamir then had a run in with the Sharpes when he decided that he needed a little "closure" for the situation, and killed 3 prominent members of the gang. He then fled the region and began heading south, as he was being hunted down on a daily basis, and began to learn to live in the forest. After about 7 months in the wild, Vladamir had become an supreme survivalist, almost as if he was born to be wild. One day, during a hunt for dinner, Vladamir came across a cave. After investigating the cave entrance, which was littered with humanoid bones and bloodstained rocks and covered in claw marks. As He made his was into the cave, he heard a deep moaning sound, getting louder and louder as he worked his way in. In the main chamber of the cave, he was astonished to see a Dire Bear, lying there with a huge gash in its side, looking close to death. Normally Vladamir would've put the creature out of it's misery and moved on with a bag full of dinner, but for some reason he felt immediately sorry for the creature, and approached it. Surprisingly the bear hardly seemed to care when he walked up and examined it's wound, but instead continued to let out moans of agony. Vladamir did his best to patch the wound with what he had on him, and went out to gather some food. As the weeks went on, the bear, which Vladamir was now calling Rasputin, for the miraculous was it simply refused to die, was making astonishing progress healing, and was taking a strong liking to Vlad. After a month or so, the bear was well enough to move freely and Vladamir took him out hunting with him. Vladamir and Rasputin were instantly connected, hunting as if they were one. As they continued working their was south, Vlad heard rumors of an island city that would reward people like him with gold and items. He felt a sense of purpose as he headed towards Absalom to become an adventurer. Category:Retired Characters Category:Ranger Category:Non-Playable Characters